random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer's Pile of Fankids
This page all of Jennifer's OC x Canon fankids. Yes. All of them. Sorshope Fankids Winifred Mayer-Shope Winifred is the oldest quadruplet of Soren and Shope. She is an affable, placid thrill-seeker who loves nothing more than a good adventure. While she loves to eat stuff, she, like her mother, has a peanut allergy. Winifred usually goes by "Wini" or "Fred" by her friends, and tries to help her blind sister Eva navigate the world. Eva Mayer-Shope Eva is the second-oldest quadruplet of Soren and Shope. She is well-mannered, but shy and anti-social. Eva, unlike her siblings, is blind and gets bruises easily. She absolutely loves eats, and requires staying around her sisters Winifred and Katina to explore the world. Katina Mayer-Shope Katina is the second-youngest quadruplet of Soren and Shope. She is an active, passive girl with a lisp. She is obsessed with theater, and randomly bursts into song, and sticks out her tounge when concentrating. She helps Eva navigate the world. Tyler Mayer-Shope Tyler is the youngest quadruplet of Soren and Shope, who was named after their friend, Tyler Bowman. He is an ingenious, clever yet anxious boy with asthma. He fidgets a lot, and enjoys reading and board games. Terlyer Fankids Celina Bowman-Pines Celina is the oldest quintuplet of Tyler and Terrie. She's an approachable and logical girl, who really enjoys to doodle on junk and play games involving creativity, especially Scribblenauts. She loves to knit sweaters for herself and her siblings, and knits a new one for her everyday. Rosemary Bowman-Pines Rosemary is the second oldest quintuplet of Tyler and Terrie. She is very cheerful, chipper girl that has down syndrome and loves to eat sugar. Her friends call her "Rose", and is homeschooled by her parents. Demonde Bowman-Pines Demonde is the middle quintuplet of Tyler and Terrie. He is a very genuine boy that is contemplative. Demonde is obsessed with the idea of time travel, usually fidgeting around to try and make his own working time machine. Onzi Bowman-Pines Onzi is the second youngest quintuplet of Tyler and Terrie. He is unadventurous and would rather stay inside. Like Eva, Onzi is blind, and often stutters. Onzi enjoys being read too, and has a special bond with Eva due to both being blind. Samuel Bowman-Pines Samuel is the youngest quintuplet of Tyler and Terrie. He acts like cares about almost nothing besides his siblings and listening to his favorite types of music, especially emo music, most of the time. He is almost approachable but once you know him he's actually a real softie. Kevrose Fankids Ambrose Reynolds-Wilson Ambrose is the oldest sextuplet of Kevin and Rose. He is a very private yet lively and unsociable boy that enjoys staying up late with his brothers and playing video games. He has an allergy to shellfish and likes to listen too rock 'n' roll. Finley Reynolds-Wilson Finley is the second oldest sextuplet of Kevin and Rose. He is a likeable, loyal boy who is pretty prone to getting sick and getting hurt. He has a sentimental attachment to his mother, and usually looks to her (or "Auntie Sapharise" when Sapharise takes care of the kids) for advice. His name is usually abbreviated as "Fin". Jacob Reynolds-Wilson Jacob is the third oldest sextuplet of Kevin and Rose. He is a face-paced, intelligent boy that has a lisp and fidgets with his hair. He is a certified "I will kick your ass in Smash Bros" dude and enjoys a good mystery. Jacob is a tiny bit squeamish, but doesn't like to show it. Destiny Reynolds-Wilson Destiny is the third youngest sextuplet of Kevin and Rose. She is happy-go-lucky, excitable and laid back gal who loves to explore and have a good time. She must be occupied with activity or else her legs will fidget like crazy. Destiny enjoys to paint, and has a special bond with Tyler (The Sorshope kid for clarification). Estrella Reynolds-Wilson Estrella is the second youngest sextuplet of Kevin and Rose. She is a very messy, close-minded girl who prefers doing things her way. She mumbles in her sentences often, and usually tries to let "the hand talk". Singing is one of her favorite things to do to calm down her stress. Kathleen Reynolds-Wilson Kathleen is the youngest sextuplet of Kevin and Rose. She is semi-melodramatic, yet very supportive and friendly. She has very sensitive hearing/teeth, and will make ANYTHING to make you happy: wether it be a drawing, snack or something else, she will make it for you. Category:Fankids Category:OCs